First Dance
by Honestly.Living
Summary: She pressed the sticker onto her mid section as she warmed up her body. He tied the laces on his sneakers as he ran over the steps in his head. Two different cities. Two Dancers. One Show. One Dream. Their Story. Joshaya. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Maya's feet pattered across the floor as she bustled around the apartment. Flying left and right, trying to get herself ready for the day. As Maya shuffled around the kitchen, grabbing her toast as it popped up, she nearly ran into her mother.

"Whoa!" Katy Hart exclaimed as she nearly spilled her scalding hot coffee.

Maya stopped in the midst of her frenzy and turned to look back at her mother. "Sorry," she apologized.

Katy laughed and hugged her daughter quickly. "Better watch yourself now baby girl. Before you run into a wall."

Maya laughed and rolled her eyes before diving back into her frenzy. "I have yet to run into a wall!" She called out as she ran back into her room.

Katy just shook her head, sat down and took a sip of her coffee. "Where are you going anyways? It's eight o'clock in the morning on a Sunday. You would usually be in bed right now."

Maya ran back into the kitchen while throwing her hair up in a ponytail. "Over at Lincoln Center Blair West is holding a free seminar and I-"

"Have to go," Katy finished. Nodding she gestured towards the door. "I know. Even if I said you couldn't go, which I wouldn't by the way, you just wouldn't be able to keep yourself away."

Maya smiled and jogged over to her mother. "Thanks mom," she kissed her head and sped out of the apartment, towards the one thing that would get her out of bed.

* * *

"Joshua Gabriel Matthews!"

Josh let out an audible groan as he rolled over on his bed. Dragging his pillow over his head in an effort to drown out his mother's calls. "Josh!" He ignored her. "Josh don't make me come up there!"

Josh let out another groan and dragged himself up out of bed. "Josh!"

"I'm up!" Josh screamed.

Looking into the mirror, Josh lazily fixed his messy hair and grabbed his bag. Bounding down the stairs, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of his fathers hand.

Alan Matthews rolled his eyes and sighed. "Good morning to you too Josh."

Josh took a bite out of his apple with a smug look on his face. "Mornin' pops."

Alan sighed and opened up his newspaper. "Your mom is waiting for you outside."

Josh nodded. "Alright. See you later and stay off your feet okay?"

Josh walked over and patted his father's shoulder before heading outside.

Outside, Amy waited impatiently. As Josh walked through the door to go outside, she scurried over. Fixing his hair and straightening his shirt, Amy started berating him. "You are going to be late for work. I told you to set your alarm. Now you know that we need the money, so go on."

Amy turned him around pushed him out the gate. As he walked away from her she called out, "And don't be late for dinner!"

* * *

Maya's blonde ponytail whipped behind her as she ran through the crowds of people at Lincoln Center. Trying so desperately to get there before the doors closed, she ran and ran. Out of breath and tired, Maya ran to the door to see it shut closed. "You have to be kidding me!" She screamed aloud in frustration. Maya gave the door one hard hit and walked off down the street in anger.

Katy jumped out of her skin as she heard the slamming of the apartment door. "Oh my goodness," she mumbled. Getting up from their used couch she walked over towards her daughter's room. Seeing the door slightly ajar, she pushed gently on the old wood and peeked inside. Maya lay on top of her bed, face down, with her limbs sprawled everywhere. Katy frowned. "I take it that things didn't go well."

Maya lifted her head up long enough to reply with a sarcastic remark. "What gave it away? My being home only a mere forty-five minutes later? Or the slam of the door?"

Katy raised her hands in surrender. "Don't get mad at me. You're the one who wanted to go there and didn't make it in time."

Maya only emitted a groan. Katy sighed and leaned against the door frame. "Look baby girl, as much as I want to be able to pay for you to take classes- I can't. And I'm sorry that you missed that class, I really am but you need to not take your attitude out on me, alright?"

Katy turned to leave the room and stopped for a moment. "And don't forget you have school tomorrow. My baby is getting ready to graduate high school!"

* * *

Josh walked down the street, away from his Philadelphia home and towards the black car that was waiting for him. Stepping into the black vehicle he closed the door and set his bag down between his feet. "I hate lying to them," he whispered.

The girl who sat in the drivers seat, Bianca, looked over at him and frowned. "Don't think of it as lying babe," she coaxed. She took her right hand and ran it through his hair. "Think of it as a temporary decision. One that I decided would be best for you. Alright?"

Josh opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by the feeling of her lips pressed on his own. "Don't even try to argue with me on this, okay?" She rolled her eyes and switched gears on the car. "Don't get any ideas either. I know you like to think you can do stuff sometimes, but you can't remember? I dance. You just watch and tell me I did amazing. That's how we work."

Bianca sat back in her seat without another word and drove off feeling like she won.

Josh often wondered why he was with Bianca. She obviously treated him horribly, and encouraged him to lie to his parents. It was like they used each other almost. Except Josh wasn't getting his fix anymore. Hers was the way he treated her. Like she was a queen. His was the attention, the physical side of the relationship. Yet, he was done. Just looking for an excuse to get out.

After she went inside her studio to practice for the day, Josh usually sat around and waited for her like a lost puppy. Today, he decided to do something different. Taking his phone and letting a random song play, he laced up his sneakers and started to let the music overtake him. Feeling the rhythm and music, Josh just let his body move. He did that for hours that day and was brought out of his trance by Bianca's angry stare. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

Josh stopped dancing, face beat red and panting heavily. "Bianca-"

"No," she deadpanned. "You don't dance remember? Now I'll forget about this little incident, but this can't happen again. Okay? Now come on. I have to drop you off at your place."

They've been dating for three months. _Three_ _months_. Three months of lying to his parents, three months of just true unhappiness. Three months of lying to himself. He was done. _Done_.

Josh shook his head and backed away from her. "No."

Bianca raised an angry eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "No?" She questioned.

Josh began to nod his head frequently now. "I'm done Bianca. This just isn't good for either of us anymore."

"Think about what you're doing Josh," Bianca warned. "After you end this, there is _no_ going back." Josh just stared at her and waited for her response. "Fine. I was sleeping with my instructor on the side anyways."

Josh scoffed and watched her stomp away angrily. "Glad I didn't sleep with her," he mumbled.

Sighing, he took out his phone and dialed his friend Andrew's number. "Hello?" Andrew's smooth tone entered Josh's ear.

"Hey man," Josh greeted. "Are you near the studio? I kind of need a ride back home."

Josh heard shuffling on the other side of the line. "Be there in ten."

* * *

Katy walked into Maya's room and peered over at her daughter. Maya seemed to have a change in attitude after Maya left. Suddenly, she was stretching to her heart's content on the old carpet. Katy smiled and leaned against the doorway. "Had a change in heart?" she questioned.

Maya looked up from her split stretch and nodded. "Yeah. I thought that Blair West would tell me to just keep going. So I decided to continue to enhance my ability. If that means stretching until I'm taffy then so be it."

Maya leaned in to her middle split stretch some more as her mother fished around in her pocket for a piece of paper. Katy walked over towards Maya and held out the folded piece of paper. "Here," she sighed.

Maya looked up and frowned. "What's that?"

"Just open it!" Katy urged.

Maya looked up at her skeptically and took the paper. Unfolding it, she adjusted herself so that she was now sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. As her eyes scanned the paper they became increasingly large. "Oh my god," she gasped. She stood abruptly and jumped up and down. "Oh my god!" she screamed.

Katy smiled and laughed. "So I take it you'll go?"

Maya stared at her wide eyed for a moment. "Of course I'll go!" She hugged her mom and squealed. "A chance to audition for season ten of _America's Best Dancer!"_ Maya clapped her hands together. "Thanks mom!"

Katy laughed. "Don't thank me. Thank the grocery store around the corner. They were putting flyers in the grocery bags. Besides, I know my baby girl is talented," Maya blushed. "And of legal age to audition. Never thought that you turning eighteen would be such a good thing or you. You always seemed to love being a kid."

"I'll always love being a kid mom," she said. "Now I'm just a kid who knows when auditions are!" Maya looked down at the flyer and frowned as she looked at the date of the auditions. "Mom wait," she said with her excitement dying down. "Did you see the date on the flyer? Its the same day as graduation. You always talked about seeing me graduate. Are you sure you want to let me do this?"

Katy nodded. "What matters is that you graduated, but this Maya? This is your dream. I'm not about to take that away from you."

Maya wrapped her arms around her mom again. "I love you mom."

"Love you too baby girl."

* * *

Josh quietly opened the door to the kitchen as he walked in from outside. Sighing, he closed the door shut softly and turned slightly. As he turned he was met face to face with his mother. Josh jumped in surprise and looked at Amy. "Jesus! Mom what are you doing?"

Amy raised her eyebrows and palced her hands on her hips. "The question is where were you? You never sweat at work. What's different today? What about the time you got home? Notice that its thirty minutes later than usual."

Josh felt his cheeks heat up. "Mom," he began.

"I want the truth Joshua."

"Please don't be mad," he began. He gestured over towards the table and they sat quietly. Amy nodded at him to continue once they both were situated. "I haven't been working." Amy's eyes widened tremendously. "At least not in the way that you think," he defended.

"Explain," Amy hissed.

"I've been dancing to pay for dad's bills. Well, not every day but sometimes!"

Josh opened his mouth to speak but Amy held up a trembling hand. "Wait," she breathed. "So you're telling me that you've been _lying_ blatantly to not only my face but your father's face as well?" Josh nodded hesitantly. Amy huffed and balled up her fists. "Josh," she whispered.

Josh looked at her with remorse in his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Why wouldn't you just tell me?" Amy asked with pain in her eyes.

"Because!" Josh exclaimed. "Every time I tried to play it out in my head, I ended up disappointing you guys. I couldn't face you guys knowing what I did," he explained.

Amy sighed and rubbed her hands down her jean covered thighs. "Sweetie you should have just told us," she said in a calm tone.

"Mom," Josh groaned.

"No," Amy interrupted. "You should have told us so that you could be _happy_ Josh. Why would you think that you couldn't tell us?"

Josh let out a large sigh and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "Because," he expressed. "Your eldest son is a senator, your other son is teacher, and your daughter is a graphic designer and what am I? Your twenty-one year old who can't seem to get a halfway decent job."

Amy reached out and held Josh's hand with a loving touch. "Tell me something Josh," she began. "Would you ever think of dance as a profession?"

Josh smiled to himself and nodded. "I would," he admitted.

Amy smiled. "You know you used to dance around the living room when you were younger? You always had this sparkle in your eye when you did so. It really did warm my heart." They both shared a smile. "I haven't seen that sparkle in your eye for a long time."

"Well I guess that's what happens when you have to grow up," Josh laughed.

Amy frowned at his words, got up, and walked over towards a kitchen drawer. After fishing through it for a while she pulled out a neatly pressed flyer. She walked back over to her youngest child and handed him the flyer. "Here." Josh took it and quickly read over it. "Here's your chance. Your one and only chance Josh. if this doesn't work out, you have to consider going to school. Because I will not watch you do nothing with your life. Understand?"

Josh simply stood and hugged Amy. "Thank you," he whispered into her shoulder. "Thank you so much."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! I just want to see the reaction for this. If its positive, I will continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

Today is the day. The cold air nipped at Maya as she wrapped her jacket around her tightly. "Are you ready?" Katy asked from beside her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered in a far away tone.

Katy followed Maya's gaze towards the cameras that started to appear outside the theater. "You'll do wonderful," she encouraged. She patted her shoulders and inched her forward. "Come on. Let's get in there."

* * *

Maya pressed the sticker onto her toned stomach as she began to warm up her body. She ran over her steps in her mind a million times as she waited anxiously in her seat.

During auditions she would watch the other dancers intently and cringe as they were rejected. Some of the best were sent through while others were sent packing.

Seeing that it was almost her turn, she got up and walked into the hallway to clear her head and stretch. As she walked out the double doors she looked up at the ceiling nervously and continued to walk.

Moments later, Maya found herself on the floor. "Sorry," she heard a deep voice say.

Maya shook her head and stood quickly. "No it's fine. I was distracted I should've looked where I was-" Maya's breath hitched before she could finish. "Going."

Maya couldn't help but stare at the human god before her. His defined jaw line and dark brown hair grabbed a hold of her. What really took her breath away were his captivating blue eyes.

The boy laughed and adjusted his beanie. "Your name?" He asked.

Maya opened her mouth but no words came out, only an awkward noise. "Well then," he laughed. "Your name is now Blondie." He began to walk into the theatre and turned back towards Maya. "See you around Blondie."

* * *

Josh tied the laces on his sneakers as he took a deep breath. His moment. It was finally here. "Contestant 57462!" A producer called out.

Josh took another deep breath as he bounded up on to the stage. The lights practically blinded him as he turned towards the three judges and audience. The judge in the middle, Leigh Anne Freeman, leaned forward towards her mic and smiled. "Hello there. What's your name?"

Josh let out a quick breath and walked towards the mic. "Joshua Matthews."

Leigh Anne smirked and nodded. "Alright Joshua Matthews. What style will you be dancing for us today?"

"Hip hop," Josh answered quickly and confidently.

"Great. Ready when you are."

Josh nodded and pulled his beanie down tighter on his head before walking deeper into the stage and waiting for the music to begin. All eyes were on him as the first beat of the song dropped.

From the audience his body was mesmerizing. The way his feet glided across the floor, and his arms clicked to every beat. Soon enough, the music stopped and an out of breath Josh made his way towards the front of the stage.

The judge on Josh's right, Will Paxton, leaned in towards his mic. "How long have you been dancing Josh?" He asked, with his Australian accent shining through.

Josh wasn't sure how to answer this question. He never did dance in a studio or train in any way. So he answered the best way he could. "Uh," he hesitated. "In my room since I was seven," he answered sheepishly.

All three judges laughed and looked back towards Josh. "No really," the judge on Josh's left said. "How long have you been dancing? You know with what studios and stuff like that."

That same judge, Ty, looked to him for an answer. Yet Josh still stared at them nervously. "Wait. You're serious?" Josh nodded timidly.

The judges shared a look and leaned away from the table to talk. The whispers could barely be heard by him as he waited anxiously. Not a second later, all three turned around and held up a ticket in their hands. Josh jumped in excitement. Smiling like a kid on Christmas, he ran down towards the judges and took his ticket with pride. "Thank you so much!"

After hugging each of them, Josh ran down the aisle and out the double doors where he was met face to face with the cameras and the shows host, Zay B.

"Alright!" He cheered as he saw Josh come bounding out the theatre. "Can't wait to see you during Vegas week!"

Zay clapped his hands together and smiled at Josh's excitement. Josh smiled at him again and ran off full of high hopes.

* * *

"Whoa," Maya breathed as she stood next to her mother anxiously. "He was amazing mom and he doesn't even have training." Maya shook her head. "What chance do I have?"

Katy frowned and grabbed Maya firmly by her chin. "I don't want to hear you say that _ever_ again," she chastised. "Now you go up there and leave it all on that stage you hear me? Make me proud."

Maya nodded timidly and walked up to the side of the stage and waited anxiously to be called. In an instant her number was called and she took each painstaking step up to the front of the stage. She smiled nervously and stepped up towards the mic. "Hello," she whispered.

Will laughed and smiled. "Aren't you adorable. What's your name love?"

"Maya Hart."

"Well Maya what style will you be dancing for us today?" Will asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Jazz," Maya answered quietly.

Will nodded and pointed at her to get in her beginning position.

Maya jogged over to a spot on stage and got into her first position. Michael Buble's _Feeling_ _Good_ entered her ears.

 _Birds flying high_

 _You know how I feel_

Maya extended her leg upwards slowly to the lyrics.

 _Sun in the sky_

 _You know how I feel_

Leading with the foot she held strongly in the air, Maya soundlessly did an aerial to her left.

 _Breeze drifting on by_

As she landed, she plied into second position.

 _You know how I feel_

Maya slid slowly into a middle split that was inches off the ground as she held herself up with her muscular thighs.

 _It's a new dawn_

Maya rose to sixth position.

 _It's a new day_

Maya prepared herself for a small turn.

 _A new life for me_

She looked towards the judges and found them captivated by how swiftly she moved as she did a small turn.

 _And I'm feeling good_

As the last lyric was dragged out, she did another aerial and waited for the beat in the music. In time with that same beat, she bust out into a freestyle that matched the music perfectly.

The way her hips moved, and the way she showed her dance vocabulary was amazing. Suddenly, the music stopped.

Maya stopped breathlessly and walked up to the microphone. The judges just stared at her for a moment before Leigh Anne leaned in to her mic. "You were absolutely," she paused and stared at Maya. "Phenomenal. I honestly think we'd all be absolute fools not to put you through." She looked to both of her fellow judges for a moment and then smiled as she held up a single ticket for Maya. "Come get your ticket."

This was it. The moment that changed everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Thousands of dancers filled the large theater as everyone buzzed in excitement. Maya was excited, yet extremely nervous. Here she was, on the other side of the country with a duffel bag full of dance clothes and a bundle of nerves. Her right leg bounced up and down like a jackhammer as she waited anxiously for it all to begin. All of a sudden, she heard a voice direct a comment towards to her. "Nervous?" Maya looked to her right to see a guy with vivid green eyes and a boyish smile.

Letting out an anxious laugh she replied, "Of course. I still can't believe I'm here." She looked out at the stage again and smiled. "It's absolutely insane." She looked back at him. "You?"

"As always," he answered. He held out a hand and introduced himself. "Charlie," he smiled.

Maya placed her hand in his and shook it swiftly. "Maya Hart."

Charlie smiled politely and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "So Maya Hart, is this your first time auditioning?"

"Yeah, I actually missed my high school graduation for it," she answered softly.

It was silent for a moment between the two. "Damn," Charlie answered. "Then I guess you just have to work even harder to make up for it." He looked towards the stage. "And that starts now."

Maya looked towards the stage and noticed the judges coming out on stage one by one. The room fell into a quiet hush as they all listened intently to the judges. "Good to see you all here!" Ty exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. "Now, I'm sure you all are ecstatic that you made it pass the auditions and just can't wait to get started with," he paused for emphasis. " _Vegas_ week!"

Everyone in the house clapped and cheered ecstatically as they all thought of the possibility of actually making it. "But," Ty interrupted. "Vegas week starts tomorrow unfortunately and we seem to have one thing we want you all to do before hand." Maya looked over at Charlie in confusion, but all he did was shrug his shoulders. "We only have two hundred and fifty room keys, and there are over a thousand of you."

Maya gulped. "We're dancing for our rooms," she whispered.

Charlie scoffed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "More like dancing for our lives."

Charlie was right. It was literally a dance for their life.

* * *

Five hours. It has been five hours of waiting, panicking, and practicing non stop. Josh has seen countless dancers go on stage, absolutely kill it, and be sent home with tears in their eyes. What chance did he have? Here he is: twenty-one, broke, and untrained. As he watched another dancer run off stage from the disappointment of being sent home, he spotted a certain blonde waiting to go on stage.

As she bounded up the stairs of the stage, he recognized her as _Blondie_. He stopped everything and watched her dance with such passion, such drive, such force that it mesmerized him. "Whoa," he whispered.

"Whoa is right," a voice beside him encouraged. "You can definitely see the difference between her and the other dancers. Not the technique-"

"But the passion," Josh finished. He looked over at the voice and smiled. "She sure does have it. They would honestly be fools to not let her through." He held out a hand and felt the stranger shake it. "The name is Josh by the way."

"Rachel," the voice answered.

"Nice to meet you Rachel," Josh greeted. "When are you going up?"

Rachel sighed. "Right after her. Wish me luck," she called out as she began her walk up to he side of the stage.

"Good luck!" Josh called out.

Josh turned his attention back towards the stage as he watched Maya finish. Clapping softly, he listened as the judges talked to her, only catching her name.

 _Maya_ _Hart_.

* * *

Collapsing onto her bed, Maya breathed out in relief. She got the room key. _She_ got the room key. _Maya Penelope Hart_ got one of the two hundred and fifty room keys. Maya couldn't believe it herself. Slowly, she felt her eyelids close as sleep began to take over her. Letting her mind and body rest, Maya drifted off to sleep at three o'clock in the afternoon, without a single care.

 _Pop!_ Maya's eyes snapped open as she was jolted awake by some random sound in the hallway. Waiting for her heart rate to slow down, she sat up slowly and peeked out into the hallway. She noticed a bunch of dancers that made it through were all changed and in their swimsuits, ready to glow blow off some steam. Entertaining the idea, she ran into her room and changed swiftly into a black bikini that flattered her nicely.

Arriving down at the hotel pool, Maya smiled as she watched the beautiful chaos in front of her. It looked as if almost all the dancers that made it through were down there celebrating. "There you are!" Charlie screamed as he approached Maya in excitement.

Maya's head whipped around as she turned towards the sound of Charlie's voice. "Charlie!" Maya yelled as she jumped up to hug her friend. "You made it!"

They pulled apart and looked among everyone around them. "This is absolutely insane," Maya thought aloud as she pushed some hair behind her ear.

"I know right," Charlie agreed. The music in the background changed to an upbeat song. "Come on let's dance!"

Charlie grabbed Maya and dragged her towards the core of the dancing crowd. Feeling the pulsing beat, Maya began to move and groove with everyone, just excited to be there. She jumped up and down to the beat and screamed along with the crowd. As the song ended, Maya clapped and made her way out of the crowd as Charlie continued to dance.

Maya walked over to a cooler and grabbed a bottle of water and took a swig as she walked towards the edge of the pool. "Nice to see you again Blondie," Josh said as he stood beside her. He leaned towards her and whispered, "Or should I say Maya "

Maya looked over at him and chuckled silently as she placed her water on the ground beside her. "Now I don't think it's fair that you know my name and I don't know yours."

"You know you're an amazing dancer," Josh complimented as he tried to change the subject.

Maya smiled to herself as she looked at everyone in the pool. "Nice try," she pointed out. "But its gonna take a lot more than complimenting me for me to forget." She dipped a toe in the pool. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at Josh with her bright blue eyes.

Josh stared right back at her and smiled. "Don't give me that look," he laughed. Maya rolled her eyes and stared ahead. Still staring at her, he stated his name, "Joshua," he admitted. "But I go by Josh."

Maya looked at her feet and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well Josh," she began softly. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Maya turned to leave but was stopped by the feeling of Josh's hand on her arm. "Wait," he breathed.

Maya turned towards him only to be a mere few inches away from his chest. Looking up at him slowly, blue eyes met brown and the whole world stopped for a moment. "You really are an amazing dancer," Josh whispered.

Maya smiled but kept her eyes trained on his. "Thank you," she whispered back. Looking at him inquisitively, she asked, "What style?"

"Hip hop."

"Jazz."

"I guess we're starting in your style tomorrow," Maya whispered. "I hope you can keep up," she teased.

Josh scoffed and smirked. "I know I will. Its you, you should be worried about."

Maya rolled her eyes and pushed him away playfully. "Whatever." She looked up at him and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered as she backed away. "Goodnight Josh."

"Goodnight _Blondie_ ," Josh joked. Maya raised an eyebrow at him. "Goodnight Maya," he said this time seriously.

Maya turned around to head back to her room and Josh to the pool. They each smiled to themselves happily and each felt a little too excited than they should be for the day to come.


	4. Chapter 4

The two hundred and fifty dancers all sat on stage waiting anxiously for the first day of Vegas week to start. Nerves high for all classically trained dancers were through the roof as they thought about how hard I would be for them to grasp the loose choreography. Maya sat in the back stretching to her heart's content as she waited quietly. "I don't think you''ll need to stretch everything for hip hop Maya."

Maya looked up from her straddle stretch and chuckled to herself as she felt Josh sit next to her. "And how would you know that?" she asked.

"Its my style Hart. You couldn't have forgotten already? Could you?" Josh asked in a mocking tone.

Maya pushed him playfully and went back to stretching. "Shut up."

In the middle of her stretch two voices gathered everyone's attention. "Alright! Get on your feet!" A young woman with jet black hair and a wicked nose piercing entered the theater along with a tall man who had bright blonde hair. "Come on! Get up!" she screamed again.

Josh helped Maya stand up as they looked at who they suspected to be their choreographers. "I'm Tracy," the woman announced. "And this is my husband Evan." Evan smiled and waved at everyone. "Some of you may know us from past seasons on the show, and if you don't-" She looked at her husband and laughed. "You're about to know us."

"Okay now we are going to quickly pair you guys off and the we'll show you what you will be learning today," Evan quickly explained.

Everyone was quickly paired off. Maya with a random dancer and Josh with a random dancer. Soon enough, they all sat back to witness the choreography they were about to immerse themselves in. The choreography was fast paced, with a lot of intricate details that made it so complex and interesting to watch. "With this choreography, you have to hit every count hard. You have no space to hide and no room for mistakes." Worry passed over Maya. "So let's get started."

* * *

Hours in and Maya was panting and sweaty. The small hairs on her forehead stuck to her skin as she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. "Alright let's run it again!" Evan yelled over the music. "5, 6, 7, 8!"

Maya threw herself into the choreography. Hitting every beat, every count. From across the stage, Josh spotted Maya working hard and absolutely killing it. Smiling to himself, he focused again and worked on the intricate details of the dance.

Before anyone knew it, it was time to dance for the panel. As Josh's group went up on stage, he took note of who the judges were. The usual three, Ty, Leigh Anne, and Will sat in the center. While Evan and Tracy joined them to one side and on the other side, the show's creator, Byron Lexington and performer, Jeanine Dove. "You guys know what's about to go down," Tracy began as she leaned into her mic. "You have literally one minute and thirty seconds to prove to us," she gestured to the rest of the judges. "Why you belong here."

"Make it count," Evan added.

Everyone on stage let out a nervous breath as they were each broken up into groups for their performances. In the audience Maya watched anxiously as she noticed that Josh was in the first group to go up. The music echoed throughout the theater as all the dancers and their partners waited for the right beat to start on. They all danced feverishly and passionately, hitting every beat. Soon enough their ninety seconds were up and they all stood in a straight line on stage. One by one the judges gave their critique to the entire group and then came the results. The judges told some of the dancers to step forward and soon enough everyone but Josh was standing in the front line.

Tracy leaned into her mic and sighed. "Front line," she began. "I'm afraid that you all will _not_ be moving on in this competition. I'm so sorry."

The theater was silent as everyone just took in what happened. Out of those ten dancers on stage, only _one_ made it through. As those nine dancers filed off the stage Will leaned into his mic. "Josh," he began. "Do you know what tore you apart from those dancers?" Josh shook his no in response. "You didn't just _do_ the choreography. You _felt_ it. Which is more than we can ask from any dancer in this competition. That's what set you apart from those _trained_ dancers. I hope to see you go far Josh."

Josh nodded in gratitude and bounded off the stage as he breathed out in relief. As he walked through the aisle he caught Maya's eyes. She threw him a thumbs up and smiled as he mouthed back, "You got this."

Josh smiled at her one more time before he exited those double doors and went to, thankfully, his hotel room.

* * *

The lights on the stage highlighted Maya's skin as she walked to her spot. To her right, she eyeballed Charlie and his partner and smiled. In a flash, she heard the music begin and as soon as she blinked, it was over. She could barely recall the dance itself. Did she hit he third eight count? Were her moves fluid enough? The only thing Maya knew was that there was nothing she could do about it now.

Then, she heard the judges call her name to step forward. Maya closed her eyes and winced in defeat. This was it. It was over for her. Then Evan's words entered her ears. "Front row," he began. "You're safe. Back row I'm sorry to say that your journey ends here."

Maya let out a shaky breath and looked to her left and right. Charlie and one other dancer stood along side her. They all exchanged looks of gratitude as they all bounded off the stage.

Charlie caught up with Maya and hugged her tightly. "Hip hop done. Day two we tackle contemporary."

Hip hop. Done. Contemporary here they come.


	5. Chapter 5

Maya laid down on her back on the carpet of the theater aisles as she began her stretching for the day. Maya exhaled slowly as she felt the tension that was built up in her muscles release. Maya released a big sigh as she sat up slowly and looked around at the empty theater. "Nervous?" She heard a voice ask her.

Maya whipped her head around and saw Charlie walking towards her. "Nervous is an understatement."

Charlie sat down next to her and smiled. "Don't be. You're amazing. You getting past this level is the least of your worries."

Maya smiled and looked down at the ground and then back up at Charlie. "Thanks Charlie." Maya reached over and hugged her friend.

Charlie happily accepted the hug and patted Maya's back lightly. "Anytime. Come on. Let's go get some food before today's round."

* * *

The sound of oatmeal plopping into his bowl filled Josh's ears as he thanked his server and made his way towards and empty table in the hotel's lobby. As Josh ate he could see the theater through the glass doors. Contemporary. Hip hop he was fine, but contemporary? Josh was too nervous to even imagine what the day would entail him.

Shaking his thoughts away, Josh quickly finished his oatmeal and looked around at all the other dancers eating. This is his chance. His one chance to make something of himself as a dancer. "Hey!" Maya greeted as she brought him out of his thoughts.

Maya sat across from him and took a sip of her orange juice. She took one look at his bowl of oatmeal and grimaced. "Gross. You're kidding right?"

Josh looked down at his near empty bowl and back up at Maya. "What's wrong with oatmeal?"

Maya looked at him dumbfounded. "Its oatmeal! Its plain and gross and has absolutely no flavor." She picked up a strip of bacon off of her plate and waved it in the air. "This," she pointed towards the bacon. "Is food."

Josh released a small chuckle and stood up. "Hilarious. Now if you'll excuse me I have to prepare for the contemporary round today."

Maya looked up at him as he stood up. "You nervous?" she asked.

Josh looked down at her and sat back down slowly. "Incredibly so, but I bet you must be some what ready. At least contemporary is closer to your style than mine."

Maya nodded. "It is, but it doesn't mean I'm not nervous." Maya pushed her plate away from her and leaned against the table. "I can't disappoint my mom. We skipped my high school graduation for this opportunity."

Josh sighed. "I wish that was my case. If I don't get something out of all of this, I have to go to school. Which is something I _really_ don't want to do. I'm not exactly the school type."

Maya stared into Josh's eyes and nodded. "Me too. It was such a struggle to even get to graduate. You could say I was a reckless kid."

Josh laughed. "Looks like we have a bit in common don't we?"

Maya shook her head. "Nah," she dead panned.

Josh raised a perplexed brow. "Nah?"

"Yup." Maya picked up her plate and scooted her chair in. "After all you do eat _oatmeal_."

* * *

Around seventy-five dancers filled the theater stage as they all waited anxiously to meet their choreographer. Francia Olmec graced the stage as she smiled at all the dancers. "Good Afternoon everyone! I'm Francia Olmec. I'll be your choreographer for today. Now, be warned my choreography is intense. There is no room for error. Now everyone up! Today there are no partners, no one to catch you if you fall, its only _you_."

All the dancers spread out on the stage as they began to learn the intense choreography. The movements were all slow when needed and rushed and fast paced as the music shifted. Everyone sweated and panted as they ran the dance over and over. Within all the chaos the dancers were split up into groups and brought in group by group to perform for the judges.

Meanwhile in the lobby of the theater, the remaining groups waited as the first one was called to stage. Maya took this as her chance and quickly found Josh among the crowd of dancers. "Josh!" she shouted.

Josh stopped running over the steps and looked over at Maya. "Hey. Maya look I can't talk right now. I have to make sure I kill this dance."

The smile that was once on Maya's face fell. "Oh yeah. You're right. I should probably be practicing too." Maya looked down at the ground and started to roll her feet. "Good luck."

With that said, Maya bounded over towards her audition group and started to shake out her limbs. After all, they were next.

* * *

 _Boom._

That was the sound Josh made as he collapsed on his bed. He made it. He made it through the contemporary round.

 _Maya._

Josh shot up from his bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

 _Maya._

Josh has to see if she made it through. Of course he has no doubts that she did, but he just has to make sure. Josh left his room and entered the hallways of the hotel and quickly realized that he had no idea what room she was in. As Josh turned around he noticed a blonde out of the corner of his eye. "Maya!" he called out.

The girl didn't turn around. "It must not be her," Josh muttered underneath his breath.

Josh walked back into his room and closed his door. The blonde looked over her shoulder and down the hallway. "Hey Maya!" Charlie's voice called from the elevator. "Come on!"

Maya looked back towards Josh's door and turned towards Charlie. "Yeah I'm coming!"

Maya entered the elevator and took one last look down the hallway as the doors closed, as did her want for a friendship with the brunette down the corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun had barely risen when Maya walked out of her room and into her hotel room's bathroom. Flinching at the fluorescent lights in the room, Maya gave her eyes a second to adjust. "It is way too early for my body to be up," she grumbled as she slapped some toothpaste on her toothbrush.

Sighing, Maya brushed her teeth quickly and splashed some water on her face in order to wake up. Finally taking a good look in the mirror Maya took a deep breath and felt her once tense shoulders relax. "Ballroom," she breathed. "I can totally do ballroom. I've taken like three classes, I should _totally_ be fine." Maya tilted her head in the mirror. "Right?" Not a moment later, she scoffed and turned around. "Not even _I_ believed that."

Maya walked back into her bedroom and flipped open her suitcase. Pulling out the appropriate clothing, she quickly got dressed and moved out into the hallway to go down and eat some breakfast. Sitting down in that huge dining room by herself early in the morning gave Maya some time to think to herself about the previous day. First, her mind went to that intense contemporary round. Second, her mind went to Josh. _Josh_.

Maya really did want to be friends with him. She really did, but she wanted to be just friends with him. She couldn't afford any distractions right now. Which is why yesterday when she talked to him before the round started, she felt a shift and it wasn't a good one in her eyes. When she talked to him before the round began, it was like she really _wanted_ his attention. Like she was _yearning_ for it. She can't have that right now. Crushes are a complete no in her book.

"Besides, liking people is stupid. All it does is lead to trouble," Maya thought aloud. She began to nod her head and gather her trash to throw away. "Yeah. I'm totally right. I made the right decision." She stood and threw her things away. "No more Josh," she stated triumphantly.

* * *

As Josh made his way down to the lobby of the hotel, he could't help but feel nervous for the day to come. Everything after hip hop has been completely out of his element and now he has to do ballroom? "This is going to be literal hell," he breathed as he walked over to cooler to get some water.

Taking a cup, he poured just a tiny bit of water into it and took a quick swig as he tried to shake away his nerves. "You've got this," he whispered to himself as he looked around the lobby. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blonde with wavy hair walking over to a couch. Quickly looking for the time, he saw that it read five forty-five. "What is she doing up this early?" Josh asked himself. "Choreography doesn't start until eight."

Josh swiftly threw his cup away and walked over to her. "Hey," he whispered.

Maya, legs crossed looked up and over at him. "Josh," she breathed. "I didn't think anyone else was up."

"Neither did I," Josh replied. "I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep." He looked over at the couch. "Mind if I?"

Maya looked over at the couch and scooted over, not wanting to be mean. "Yeah sure."

They each sat in silence for a moment. Awkwardness overtaking them. Josh, trying to break the silence spoke. "I tried looking for you yesterday after the round was over. I couldn't find you. I'm glad to see you made it."

"Come on Maya. Just be incredibly boring and then maybe you won't feel anything when you talk to him," Maya thought. Maya didn't even turn to look at him. Instead she just made a stiff sound, "Mhm."

Josh frowned and stared at Maya for a moment. "Did I do something? Because you're acting really weird towards me. I kind of thought that maybe we were friends?"

 _Boom_. Maya felt it. Those stupid feelings that she gets when she talks to him. Caving, she angled her body towards him and groaned. "We are friends Josh," she answered. "Just don't pay any attention to what that was. I just had a lot running through my head when you sat down. You know the whole ballroom round and all."

Josh leaned back in relief and smiled. "Yeah I know what you mean. I'm absolutely freaking out on the inside."

Maya laughed and fully turned towards Josh. "Good to know someone shares my pain."

Josh rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Please," he began. "You know you're going to do amazing."

Maya shook her head. "Uh no. You, my friend, are going to do amazing."

Josh scooted in a tad bit closer to Maya. "Well then it looks like we both are going to do amazing."

Maya took into account his close proximity to her quickly grew nervous. "Yeah," she breathed. "We are."

The air between them quickly grew dense as tension began to build between the pair. Josh, not wanting things to get weird, asked a question to break the tension. "Dance partners?"

Maya smiled and released a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. "Only if you can keep up. _Oatmeal boy._ "

Josh rolled his eyes and stood up. "You're just jealous because you don't know the wonders of oatmeal." Maya frowned and made a funny face. "Come on," Josh laughed. "Let's go warm up in the theater."

* * *

It was later in the day and all the dancers had been practicing for hours. The sweat on each and every one of them was noticeable as some of them were drenched. Josh and Maya threw themselves into their eight counts as they practiced while waiting for their turn to perform for the judges. "Okay Maya we need to stop for a minute," Josh breathed as he panted from the dancing. "We need to save some energy. We'll be up soon."

Maya nodded and placed her hands on her hips as she caught her breath. "You're right."

Maya turned to the side and Josh began to take into account how beautiful she looked. Her profile was stunning. Her blonde hair was half up, half down and she stood there in a mere sports bra and dance skirt. Completing it all, were some ballroom heels that she had placed upon her small feet. "Wow," Josh said aloud.

Maya turned over her shoulder to face Josh and frowned. "What?" she asked.

Josh quickly panicked as he realized that he talked out loud. "Wow," he began as he thought quickly. "We're already up!" Maya looked over at the group exiting the theater. "Come on let's go!"

Josh grabbed Maya's hand as they bounded on the stage for their routine. They got into their beginning positions and waited for the music to start. As their dance started, Maya and Josh were mesmerized by each other. Their bodies came together when needed and their feet glided together beautifully as they found their own rhythm together.

Josh slowly moved his hand up Maya's back as he supported her as she bent back in the routine. Maya slowly rose as the moment in the music where the couple was given an eight count to freestyle came. Unlike the other couples in the group, they continued to dance together and ended strong as the music stopped.

They quickly moved into one huge line with the other dancers as the judges quickly deliberated and began to call out names. Soon enough, both Maya and Josh came up to the mic as the other couples in their round were dismissed. One of the judges, Will Paxton, leaned into his mic. "You two," he began. "Were _electric_. I've never seen such great chemistry between two dancers during auditions in all my years judging this show."

Leigh-Anne chimed in. "It almost felt as if we were watching a dance being performed during the live shows. You two obviously have something special. When you dance together you both are insanely strong. You both seemed to get lost in the dance and each other, but _still_ maintained a performance and connection with your audience. You both should be proud. We'll see you both in the next round."

Maya and Josh quietly exited the stage in disbelief. It wasn't until they reached outside of the theater they took in what just happened. Suddenly, Josh picked up Maya and spun her around. "We just _killed_ that Maya!"

Josh slowly set her down but still held her as they each just stared a little _too_ long for it to be considered friendly. "Yeah we did," Maya smiled.

Maya reached up and pulled her arms tightly around Josh and hugged him. Way longer than what is a friendly hug. Maya placed her head in his shoulder and Josh rested his head on top of her. "You were great," Josh whispered.

"Yeah. So were you. I couldn't have done it without you," Maya said in a hushed tone as she pulled her head out of Josh's shoulder and looked up at him.

Josh was speechless as he couldn't develop coherent thoughts. Not when all he wanted to do was kiss the beautiful blonde in front of him. Taking a step back out of each other's arms, he nodded. "Yeah me too. See you later?"

Maya, who also felt what he felt quickly came back to reality. "Yeah. Later."

Maya turned on her heel and walked away. "He doesn't see me that way does he?" she asked herself as she wondered what made him pull away from their moment.

* * *

Maya stepped out her bathroom and brushed through her hair as the night came to a close. Thinking back to earlier with Josh she couldn't help but smile. Quickly shaking those thoughts out of head, Maya remembered why she was trying to avoid Josh in the first place. She had to stay focused. "Stay focused Maya," she told herself. Placing her brush down, Maya quickly changed into some dance shorts and went barefoot to compensate for the comfort.

As she got ready to lay down in her bed, she heard a knock at her door. Frowning, Maya got up to go answer it. It couldn't be Charlie as he was knocked out over half an hour ago. Maya peeped through the hole in her door and shook her head in confusion. Unlocking the door, she opened and looked up in confusion. "Josh?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Josh asked. Maya nodded and stepped aside to let him in.

Maya closed the door softly and turned towards the brunette. "You never answered my question," she pointed out. "Why are you here?"

Josh grabbed Maya and pulled her into a hug. He moved his face down to hers and was inched away from her as he spoke. "I felt something when I was with you earlier," he admitted. Maya just breathed quietly as she tried to wrap her mind around everything. "I'm going to kiss you now," Josh warned. "I hope that's okay."

Maya nodded shyly and whispered back, "Yeah. That's _completely_ okay."

Josh engulfed Maya in this passionate yet sweet kiss. He lips glided over hers with ease and he even slipped a bot of tongue in there when she allowed him. They pulled away to breathe and Maya looked up at him overcome with a new found boldness that she wasn't sure would last long. "Sleep in here tonight. We obviously have a lot to talk about."

"Okay," Josh whispered. "I'll even sleep on the couch to respect you and your space."

Maya shook her head. "You don't have to that. We'll share my bed. Alright?"

Maya leaned up on her toes and kissed him again, this time running her fingers through his hair. She pulled away and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She smiled at him and excused herself to go to the bathroom. As she stepped into the bathroom, she ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath.

So much for staying focused.


End file.
